There are known electromagnetic moving systems that include a stator made as one layer circuit board, and at least one body moving along the way defined by the stator configuration. For example, the GB Patent No 979985 “Improvements in or relating to Electrically Propelled Toys” discloses the one layer linear stator design. And there is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,781 “Heat-Dissipating Module for Removing Heat Generated from Heat-Generating Device” that discloses the one layer circular (radial) stator design for radial type blower.
There are numerous designs of electromagnetic moving systems that include an enhanced stator made as at least two layers circuit board, and at least one body moving along the way defined by the stator configuration, linear or circular ones. For illustration, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,663 “Electrodynamic device”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,881 “Electromechanical device”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,673 “Cooler for electronic devices” and Japanese Patent Application No JP2000228858 “Coil structure of linear motor”. These designs relate to both linear and circular electric drives. In the latter case a moving body is made as a magnetized impeller with blades serves as a rotor.
The stator of such known devices comprises of a circuit board with at least two layers of electrically connected coil windings made as spirals with a center and a peripheral points. In transparent view the center points of coil windings of adjacent layers are coincided and electrically connected by via's. Such stator design restricts the minimum distance between coil windings magnetic poles by at least width of the coil winding.
The main problem with all such known devices is that it is difficult to provide reliable smooth speedy motion to such moving bodies because of the relative large distance between the magnetic poles. Such magnetic poles configuration requires increasing alternative forces to achieve enough attraction and tending to propel the moving body and needs much more power.
Therefore, it would be generally desirable to provide an electromagnetic moving system that overcomes such problem and provides less power to achieve smooth motion at enough attraction namely.